The Cycles of Grief
by Kh-hp-Disneylover809
Summary: After losing her parents unexpectedly, Charisse is forced to cramp with Baron and he has to help her with her grieving cycle. Even though the situations is bad, feelings will be revealed and hearts will be mended. Baron/OC! Rated for language and death!
1. Prologue

_**According to Elisabeth Kübler-Ross, when we are dying or have suffered a catastrophic loss we all move through five distinct stages of grief… **_

—**Meredith Grey, **_**Grey's Anatomy**_

Prologue: The Cycles of Grief

Baron Humbert von Jikkingen, Baron of the Cats, never imagined he'd be in this kind of situation. He briefly transformed himself into a human to speak to a doctor who explained what had happened: Charisse, Baron's dear friend, lost her mother and father in a tragic accident and had no one else to take care of her. Of course, once learning that she had no family in the area, he agreed to take her in. Sure she was a legal adult but she wasn't ready to be on her own yet while she was still in school and had no job. Baron, who was physically twenty-five, signed the papers to "adopt" her and was about to leave but the elderly doctor stopped him.

"Mr. von Jikkingen," said the elderly woman seriously, "I need you to prepare yourself for what's to come. Charisse will go through a cycle of grief because of the sudden and tragic death of her parents. May I be brief about it?"

Baron nodded, prompting the woman to continue speaking.

"You see," she said, "there five stages of grief but no one knows how long they will last. The first stage is denial, where the grieving denies feeling sad or that anything has ever happened; the second stage is anger, where the person feels angry at the world for what has happened; the third stage is bargaining, where the person wants to give, say, their own life for their loved ones; the fourth one is depression, which prompts the grieving to withdraw within themselves and feels roller-coaster of emotions; and the last stage is acceptance, where the grieving are finally accepting their situation and try to move on."

"I see," replied Baron, nodding slowly.

"There's more," said the doctor. "Sometimes, at unexpected times, something that reminds or prompts the person to remember their deceased loved one cause them to fall back into the cycle but they just need to let it come. Do you understand? Are you sure you can handle this task?"

"Certainly," was Baron's determined reply and he looked serious. "Can I see Charisse now? She probably needs her friend…"

"Of course," answered the doctor, standing up. "Come along, I have her in my office."

Baron stood up, placed his top hat on his head full of orange hair, and walked out of the room with the doctor.

…

When Baron walked into the doctor's office, he saw Charisse but she didn't look like herself. Her eyes were red and watery from crying; her cheeks and nose were bright red; her hair was stringy from the tears; her face was pale and emancipated; and there were dark rings around her eyes. Instead of wearing her usual colorful clothing that made him smile, she wore a dark sweater over a gray t-shirt and a pair of black skinny-stretch jeans. As soon as she saw him, she stood from her seat, ran to him, and began weeping into his chest.

Instead of speaking, Baron merely rocked her back and forth and smoothed her hair gently. He knew there were no words that he could say to comfort her because it was just the beginning. The doctor exchanged a look with him and Baron nodded slowly, confirming what they were both thinking.

"Charisse, dear," said the doctor in a kind tone, causing the girl to turn and look at the elderly lady, "Humbert has agreed to take you in. Now, I know it will be hard but moving to a new place will be better for you. A change of scenery will be a good thing for you."

The weeping girl nodded and rested her weary head against Humbert's chest, tears leaking from her eyes again. Humbert rubbed her back soothingly and gave the doctor a look of gratitude.

"Now, Charisse," whispered the doctor gently, "if you ever feel the need to talk to someone, you can always talk to one of our counselors or to your friend Humbert. Since you two will be living together, it would be a good idea to tell him your feelings if you ever feel the need to."

Charisse nodded and closed her eyes to try to prevent the tears from streaming. Humbert sighed softly as he rubbed her back again, knowing this would be a long week.

…

On the way to the Bureau, Baron tried to engage Charisse in conversations but the bereaved girl merely ignored him and only listened half-heartedly. He understood why. Charisse was grieving and she needed her time to grieve. It was only natural that she would be unresponsive to his talking. Baron gently took her hand in his large human one and led her to the Bureau, not talking anymore. There was nothing that Baron could say that would ease Charisse's sorrow because this stuff took time.

When they arrived, they were greeted by Muta and Toto but the duo were quiet for Charisse's sake. They went up to her and gave her a gentle hug, giving her their condolences for her parents. She began weeping again and thanked them for their genuine care. While watching this, Baron turned himself back into his cat form and went up to Charisse, giving the girl a hug from behind. She rested the back of her head against his chest and closed her eyes wearily. These two weren't lovers but they were used to this kind of contact because how close they were.

"I'm going inside," said Charisse in a dull, lifeless voice once everyone disengaged the hug. "Baron, would you do the honors?"

Baron nodded and used magic to turn the girl into a smaller form of herself so she could fit into the house. Without saying a word, Charisse grabbed her small bag of belongings and trudged into the house in a defeated way.

"Is she going to be okay, Baron?" Muta asked in an uncharacteristically concerned tone.

"No," answered Baron softly, watching the girl, "not yet but she will be one day."

…

It was a long night for both occupants of the house because Charisse spent the whole night pacing back and forth and Baron spent his night listening to her cry and pace helplessly. The feline gentleman wanted to go in there and comfort her but he felt that she needed her own space right now. He didn't want her to push him away if he tried to crowd her. However, at five AM, he walked up to her closed bedroom door and knocked on it gently.

"Charisse," he said gently, hoping the girl would hear him, "if you ever need to talk or cry, I'm just down the hall. I'll be right here for you if you ever need me."

Suddenly, the door opened and Charisse stood in front of him, face streaked with tears and eyes tired. She went into his arms and began weeping some more into his chest.

"Thank you, Baron," she croaked tearfully. "I just miss them so much! I can hardly breathe, it hurts so badly!"

"I know," he whispered, rocking her back and forth again, "I know."

Baron didn't know how long he spent with Charisse but the sun began coming up as she dozed off against him. Silently, he scooped the sleeping girl up in his arms and carried her into her room. He placed her onto the un-made bed, pulled the covers up to her chin, and bestowed a kiss on her sweaty forehead before walking out to leave the girl in peace.

_God, _he prayed silently, _I don't know if you're there or not, but please help Charisse through this. She needs your help. Please help her…_

After he did that, he walked out to his living room and sat at his desk to do more Bureau work but he found his thoughts occupied by the dozing bereaved girl in his guest room. He didn't know how but he promised that he would help her through this horrible ordeal, like a true friend would.

_**A/N: Depressing story, and it will only get more depressing. I hope you don't hate it but I felt this inspiration strike me when I thought about my dead cousin's birthday. It's on December 1**__**st**__** and his family is still reeling from his death. Please be considerate in your comments because I'm not the one telling you to read this but those who choose to, enjoy it (if you can). **_


	2. Chapter 1: Denial

**We go into denial because the loss is so unthinkable we can't imagine it's true.**

—**Meredith Grey, **_**Grey's Anatomy**_

Chapter 1: Denial

After a few days, Baron noticed a slight change in Charisse. She finally slept at night but she acted very peculiar when she was around him. She acted—more like pretended—everything was fine but in her eyes, he could see her suffering and almost bleeding to death with pain. Anytime he asked her if she was okay, she'd fake a smile and say that she was fine. He knew she lied about it because he could hear her crying at night before she went to sleep.

Now, Charisse was sitting on the couch, reading a book from his library, but looked very distracted. Baron, who sat at his desk drinking tea, observed Charisse's behavior with concern but said nothing because he had to tread the water carefully; anything he said might make her cry or set her off. Instead of asking, Baron got up, sat down next to her on the couch, and pulled the girl into an embrace. She didn't fight it but she rested her head on his chest and said nothing like she was totally ignoring the world around her.

_This must be the denial phase,_ he thought as he held her in a tight hug.

"Charisse," he said, causing the girl to look up at him slightly, "how do you feel today?" He internally cringed because he knew what he'd get.

As expected, she gave him a false smile and said, "I feel fine, Baron? Why are you asking?"

"Well," he said slowly, choosing his words carefully, "I've noticed that you've been acting different since your parents…passed."

She shook her head. "No," she said in a peculiarly light voice, "this is just a nightmare. It's not happening to me. I'll wake up in my bed and find out this is a bad dream and my parents are here." Despite her strong words, though, her voice began breaking and her form began trembling.

"Charisse…" he murmured gently, trying to pacify her. "It'll be okay…"

"No!" she shouted with such force that the cat gentleman nearly jumped out of his skin. "Why am I not waking up, Baron?" Tears began to form in her tired eyes.

Baron got shocked into silence when the girl grabbed him by his shirt lapels and began shaking him slightly. "Charisse," he finally said, "it'll be okay…I'm here."

"I want my parents," she finally wept, burying her face in his dress shirt. "I want my life back…"

Baron said nothing but held the girl tightly as she wept into his shirt. It was full-on weeping—from-the-gut, heart-wrenching weeping that hurt the Baron's heart because he hated seeing Charisse going through this at such a young age. He knew she would eventually have to bury her parents but not at such a young age—no child should have gone through it.

"I'm here," he whispered when he felt her body contracting in sobs. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, okay?"

She sniffled and nodded her head but still concealed her face in his chest. Baron closed his eyes to prevent the onslaught of tears that threatened to fill his eyes but continued comforting Charisse. He didn't like seeing her in such pain; he wanted her to be happy.

"Anyone home?" the two heard that familiar gravelly voice and they turned to see Muta coming in.

The fat white cat looked embarrassed like he was a voyeur watching the moment between Baron and Charisse but he walked into the Bureau and sat his fat rump down in one of Baron's armchairs. For once, he just silently sat there, staring at the cat baron and girl, not saying a word. He didn't even greet Toto, who had just flown in, with an insult like he usually did. Toto hopped up to the white cat and they began talking quietly.

"Is everything okay here?" Toto asked quietly.

"No," was Muta's toneless answer. "She's hurting, Birdbrain."

"For once, I agree with you, Fatso," said Toto softly, without any conviction of his insult towards Muta.

"If you two," said Baron in an uncharacteristically harsh tone as he turned to look at them, "start arguing, I am kicking you both out, do you understand? Charisse doesn't need to be exposed to more trauma."

The bird and cat kept their mouths shut and just gave Baron a surprised look. It wasn't like Baron to get so short with them. He did get short with them…but only after thirty minutes of hearing their arguments or if they broke something in the Bureau while fighting. They knew why he was so tense though; he was merely trying to protect Charisse from more of the ugliness the world outside had. He just wanted to keep her safe.

"Sorry," the two animals mumbled, looking down shamefully.

"I'm going to my room," announced Charisse thickly as she stood to leave the room.

Once she was out of sight, Muta and Toto began bombarding the Baron with questions of how Charisse was doing. For the last few days, both animals left the Baron and Charisse be so the girl could receive all of the cat baron's attention. Apparently what foul mood Baron kept hidden from Charisse was released at Toto and Muta but they knew he was just struggling as much as the girl was.

"How do you think she's doing?" Baron demanded irritably. "She's doing the best a person can while their mourning. This process takes time so don't ask about it every day."

In an uncharacteristic sign of weariness, Baron sat down at his desk, sighing as he pressed a hand to his temples. Muta hesitantly backed away, afraid to anger the cat baron further, but Toto hopped up to Baron and gave him a gentle look.

"Baron, what's wrong?" he asked quietly. "I know that Charisse's situation would put you on edge but why are you so…tense? It should be Charisse that's tense, not you."

Baron sighed desolately as he hunched his shoulders in defeat. "I'll tell you what's wrong," he said stonily. "I hate that this had to happen to the poor girl! What has she done to deserve this!? She loved her parents with all her heart and soul and treated them with respect! All I can ask is why? Why did this have to happen!?" Tears welled up in Baron's eyes and he turned away, placing a hand over his face.

"Look," said Muta softly, "what's happening has happened since the dawn of time; people die eventually, Baron. You of all people would know that. I'm not saying Charisse's parents deserved this because they didn't but accidents like this happen. All that we can do is pick up the pieces of Charisse's broken heart and reassemble it the best way we can. It won't be easy but it's not impossible."

"I know that," replied Baron stressfully. "I know that people die every day. I lost Louise and I'll never forget it. Now, I have to do the best I can to provide for Charisse, and I will because I love her!" Suddenly, he slapped a hand over his mouth irritably as if he cursed.

"You love her?" asked Toto, feathers ruffling in shock.

"Of course I do," amended Baron calmly. "She's my friend and I care for her. I hate having to see her suffer like this."

"I know you do," said Toto softly. "We all care for her, Baron, but I notice your feelings for her."

"You should pursue them then," remarked Muta devilishly.

Baron's head snapped like he flicked a fly away. "I would not do that now," he snapped sharply. "Renaldo Moon, I cannot believe you suggested that! Charisse would be even more traumatized if she heard this! I suggest that you will not bring this up again!"

Muta looked down and backed away slowly like he was in the grips of a deadly dog. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Baron nodded once and turned towards Toto. "I need to put all my attention to Charisse. Please don't be insulted when I ask you to leave."

The bird nodded in understanding and stretched his wings, ready to take flight. "Take care, Baron," he said gently. "I hope you and Charisse will be okay." With that, the bird took off through the window he came in from.

Muta stood on his hind feet and walked to the door, saying, "See you later, Baron. Tell Charisse that I hope she gets better soon." With that, the fat cat made his exit and shut the door behind him.

Baron stood to his feet and walked to Charisse's feet but found the said girl passed out on her bed, sleeping peacefully with tears on her cheeks and nose. Smiling softly, he walked up to her, wiped the tears away gently, and pressed a kiss to her brow before pulling the blankets over her and shutting the curtains to block out the sun.

"Good night, love," he whispered before walking out.

…

Baron didn't know at what time but that night Charisse came into his bedroom, holding her pillow at her side and tears running down her face. Of course Baron was sleeping but he woke immediately and looked at Charisse anxiously. The weeping girl ran to Baron's bed and ran into his open arms.

"What's the matter, Charisse?" he asked gently. "Did you have a nightmare?"

She nodded, whimpering. "It was about my parents…Baron, can I stay in here please?"

Baron pulled his covers back and let the girl cocoon herself against him. Slowly, he laid back down and wrapped his arms around her so she'd feel some comfort. As the girl drifted off next to him, he wrapped her in a tight embrace and kissed her hair gently. Eyes closing, he smiled a bit and drifted off to sleep next to the girl he loved.

_**A/N: Sappy ending but I hope you enjoy this. Please leave nice comments! **_


	3. Chapter 2: Anger

**We become angry with everyone, angry with survivors, angry with ourselves.**

—**Meredith Grey**, _**Grey's Anatomy**_

Chapter 2: Anger

Baron Humbert von Jikkingen officially was afraid now. Charisse wasn't crying that much anymore but she was such a lighted fuse that Baron kept his conversations with her short and brief. She reminded him of an angry child who wanted her mother, which was tragically ironic because her parents where gone but he refused to bring it up. As he looked up from his paperwork, he saw Charisse pouting with angry tears in her hazel eyes. He couldn't leave her like this so he stood, walked over, and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders. Tears still streamed down her face and her flushed face was set deep in concentration.

"Charisse," he said gently, gaining her attention, "what's wrong? What hurts?"

She glared at the wall like she was intending to burn a hole in it with her gaze. "It's not fair…" she whimpered fiercely.

"What's not fair?" asked Baron softly, touching her hand.

Suddenly, she stood to her feet and waved her arms emphatically as more tears streamed down her cheeks. "Why them!?" she screamed, grabbing a book and tossing it across the room. "Why did they have to die!? Why did this have to happen!? It's not fair!"

Calmly, Baron watched as Charisse kept tossing and hitting things close to her like a toddler throwing a tantrum but he didn't move to stop her. He wanted her anger to drain so they could talk. In her defense, he had too many items and with her destroying them, he could save a trip to Goodwill. Finally, after tossing a telescope to the ground, Charisse fell to the floor and began sobbing profusely.

Baron slowly walked up to her and wrapped an arm around her trembling shoulders, pulling her close to his chest. She gripped his shirt tightly and sobbed into it but he didn't care. He wanted her to feel better.

"I'm so sorry, Charisse," he whispered, kissing her flushed forehead. "If I had the power to bring them back, I would. I wish I could make you happy…"

"I miss my parents," she whimpered, resting her exhausted head against his chest.

Baron whispered a quiet "I know" and pressed his lips to the side of Charisse's head. Slowly, gently, he began rocking her like a mother would a baby and he felt her relax gradually. She didn't fall asleep but she relaxed and closed her eyes in concentration. He took one of her long, slim hands in his and began stroking the soft skin gently.

"I miss them…" she whimpered again, crying a bit more. "Baron, I miss them…"

"I know," he whispered again, "I know but I'm here for you. I'm right here."

Charisse nodded her head slowly and fell silent but quiet sobs sounded from her lips.

Baron painfully closed his eyes and kissed Charisse's head again, letting her cry.

…

Later, Baron and Charisse went out because he knew she needed some fresh air. The two held hands as they walked into the park near the city and sat down on a bench. Unlike most teenage girls, Charisse was as silent as a corpse and looked morose. It hurt Baron's heart to see her look so sad so he took her hand in his and kissed her forehead. As they sat together, a soft, gentle song played off in the distance that caught Baron's ears.

_When you love,_

_ You're not alone,_

_ The one you love,_

_ Is there beside you,_

_ Never lost,_

_ Or on your own,_

_ A gentle hand, _

_ Is there to guide you…_

Charisse felt tears well up in her eyes as she listened to the song. Not once had that song ever made her cry but this song reminded her of her parents, their love, and how much she missed them. She felt Baron take her hand and he pulled her up to her feet to dance. The two went into ballroom position and they danced slowly. Of course Charisse seemed off her feet a bit because she kept thinking of her parents and she didn't like dancing but he led her gracefully and slowly.

Soon he pressed his lips to her ears and began whispering, _"When you love, you're not alone, the one you love, is there beside you, never lost, or on your own, a gentle hand, is there to guide you." _His voice was so soft and husky that it made Charisse momentarily forget the pain in her heart but as soon as it came, it fled fleetingly.

Wearily, she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, listening to Baron breathe gently. If anyone walked by, they would think that it was just two lovers dancing in the park because they felt like it. For a while, Charisse didn't care because they should have minded their own business and it was just a dance between two close friends.

"You know," whispered Baron as the song was coming to an end, "I'll always be there for you, right?"

"I know," she whispered back, moving her head so her forehead rested on Baron's shoulder. "You're such a good friend."

Baron pulled away from her to look her in the eyes and smiled softly. "Charisse, he said gently, placing his hand on the side of her neck, "there are so many things I want to tell you but I can't find the words to tell you…"

"Huh?" was all Charisse said as she cocked her head to the side. "What are you talking about?"

Baron shook his head slightly. "It doesn't matter, Charisse," he said gently, pulling away to take her hand. "Come, let's get back to the Bureau."

"Um…okay," she mumbled, walking away with him.

…

At the Bureau, Charisse sat down on the couch and thought of her mom, missing her like crazy. Tears welled up in the girl's eyes and rolled down her cheeks slowly. Baron watched from his desk and frowned because he didn't like seeing the girl he loved in pain. He stood up and sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist so her head could rest against his shoulder. After a few seconds, he realized she fell asleep so he scooped the girl up in his arms and carried her into her room. Once he laid her on the bed, he gave her a kiss, pulled the covers over her form, and turned off the light. When he walked out, he smiled to himself, thinking of how much he loved her.

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoyed it! R&R please!**_


	4. Chapter 3: Bargaining

**Then we bargain. We beg, we plead, we offer everything we have. We offer up our souls in exchange for just one more day.**

—**Meredith Grey**, _**Grey's Anatomy**_

Chapter 3: Bargaining

Charisse sat in her room gazing out the window aimlessly as she thought of her parents. She no longer cried because there would never be enough tears to soothe her aching heart. Pain still pierced her chest whenever she thought of an alternative. It should have been her, not them. All she could think about was: _Why them, and not me? I'm still young…They had the rest of their lives to live. I would give anything to have them back…_

As her eyes fell closed, a small yet warm tear dripped down her soft cheek but she made no move to wipe it away. Her room was her safe haven because she could cry without everyone staring at her in concern. She didn't want their pity…she wasn't worth it. Her parents were, though. They should have been respected by those who gave her concerned looks. To her, sympathy was a loss cause because it only led to more pain, more tears, and more sleepless nights.

"Charisse, dear," said Baron as he entered her room slowly. "I didn't see you at breakfast so I decided to check on you. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, Baron," she answered irritably, "and I'm not hungry anyway so stop coddling me."

She cringed when she saw the hurt expression on Baron's face because she didn't mean to sound so cold to him. He was taking care of her so he deserved her respect. "I'm sorry," she apologized quietly, bowing her head in shame. "I didn't mean to snap, Baron. It's just…"

"You don't have to tell me," he whispered tenderly as he sat down next to her. "I understand. I know how it feels to lose someone, Charisse. I lost my fiancée Louise and it really tore me up but I had to keep going. Really, I need to get you some food. You're looking too gaunt. I'll be right back." Baron stood and left the room to retrieve the said food he was going to grab for her.

Charisse said nothing and just stared out the window, not caring how much time had passed or if anyone saw her. She didn't care that much anymore. Finally, she looked over to the door when she saw Baron come in with a bowl of noodles. The scent of the noodles made her mouth water and she realized how hungry she was. As Baron handed her the bowl, he watched her eat with a soft smile on his face. He felt glad that she was actually eating and smiling as she did so. It was nice to see her smile without it being a façade.

"What?" she asked when she saw him staring at her.

"Nothing," replied Baron, shaking his head lightly. "It's just nice to see you smile again, Charisse. I like seeing your smile."

A light flush broke out across her face and she looked down to her bowl to hide the fact that she was blushing. "Thanks, Baron," she said quietly, looking embarrassed.

He chuckled, smiling at her. "You're welcome, Charisse," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Why do you do that?" she asked, placing her to where he kissed her. "Why do you always kiss me like this?"

"Because you're so cute," he replied, running a hand through her brown hair, "and I can't help myself."

She smiled slightly before frowning again. "I wish my parents were here," she whispered dully. "I miss them so much. I would give anything to have them back. It should have been me who died…"

Suddenly, Baron placed firm hands on her shoulders and looked straight in the eye. "Don't ever say that, Charisse," he said firmly. "Don't ever even think it! Your parents would not want you to say that of yourself! Do you understand!?"

Tears welled up in Charisse's eyes as she nodded and rested her forehead on Baron's chest. Before she could, though, he kissed her forehead and cradled her head between his hand and chest. Unwittingly, Charisse draw her arms around him and held on tight as she wept into his shirt again.

Baron sighed lightly as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rocked her slowly. "_Bitte heulen sie nicht_," he whispered gently. "_Ich liebe nich_…Please don't cry, love."

Charisse did her best to re-collect herself and it merely turned into soft whimpers and light tears but she felt better knowing that Baron was there to comfort her.

…

A little later, Charisse decided to take a shower to calm her nerves and relax herself before bed. She walked into the grand yet simple shower that the Baron had and turned the water on. It didn't take her long to learn the controls of the shower so she managed to get the hot water pouring on her in about five minutes. She grabbed a shampoo that Baron had bought for her called Clear and squirted a well amount into her palm. Rubbing her palms together, she lathered the sweet-smelling soap into her hair and massaged her scalp gently.

For once, she felt relaxed—relaxed enough to sing like she used to before her parents died. She thought of a song and one jumped into her mind out of nowhere.

_"Heart beats fast,_

_ Colors and promises,_

_ How to be brave,_

_ How can love when I'm,_

_ Afraid to fall?_

_ But watching you stand alone, _

_ All of my doubts,_

_ Suddenly goes away somehow,_

_ One step closer…"_

…

As Baron walked down the hall that would lead to Charisse's room, he heard a sweet voice singing in the bathroom and he turned to find the source. Pressing his ear against a closed door, he heard the singing voice over a downpour of water. Charisse must have been taking a shower, he realized.

_"I have died every day,_

_ Waiting for you,_

_ Darling don't be afraid,_

_ I have loved you for a thousand years,_

_ I'll love you for a thousand more…" _

Baron smiled gently to himself when he found out that this was a love song she was singing so he decided to sing along lightly.

_"Time stands still,_

_ Beauty in all she is,_

_ I will be brave,_

_ I will not let anything,_

_ Take away,_

_ What's standing in front of me, _

_ Every breath, every hour has come to this,_

_ One step closer…" _

Unwittingly, he and Charisse began singing a duet without the girl knowing that he was standing outside the door but he didn't care because he wanted to express his feelings without sounding completely corny.

_"I have died every day,_

_ Waiting for you,_

_ Darling don't be afraid,_

_ I have loved you for a thousand years,_

_ I'll love you for a thousand more,_

_ And all along I believed I would find you,_

_ Time has brought your heart to me,_

_ I have loved you for a thousand years,_

_ I'll love you for a thousand more…" _

After that, Baron tore himself away from the door and walked back to his office to resume his paper work. As he walked, he smiled to himself, thinking about how glad he was that Charisse was singing again. _Oh, how I love her so, _he thought as he sat back down at his desk. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't draw the girl from his mind because he wanted to tell her how much he loved and cared for her. He told her in Deutsch but he couldn't just say out loud in front of her…not yet.

_**A/N: Hi, it's me! Yeah, sorry it took a while! I have truckloads of homework because of our fricking finals! Please don't be upset if I don't update as much because I'll be busy! Anyway, R&R!**_


	5. Chapter 4: Depression

**When the bargaining has failed and the anger is too hard to maintain we fall into depression, despair. **

—**Meredith Grey,** _**Grey's Anatomy**_

Chapter 4: Depression

Baron was relieved that Charisse stopped crying and started sleeping like a normal human would but then she started to withdraw within herself. She wouldn't talk that much, didn't eat so much, and didn't react much to anything. One day, she sat in one of Baron's armchairs just spacing out, looking numb and expressionless, unaware of Baron staring at her. Unbeknownst to her, Baron was incredibly concerned of her well-being but he wouldn't push her. Instead of saying anything, he stood from his desk, sat down next to her, and drew an arm around her slim waist, pulling her head to rest on his chest.

"Charisse, dear," he said in a forced light tone, "do you want any food? You must be hungry."

"No, thanks, Baron," she replied in a toneless voice. "I'm not that hungry."

Baron knew that was the biggest load of crap he had ever heard because she hadn't eaten anything for a while. "Love," he said, now feigning his light tone, "you must eat or I'll have to force-feed you. Please just humor me and eat some food."

"What's the use?" she asked baldly. "I don't care."

Suddenly, it was too much for Baron Humbert von Jikkingen. "Charisse," he said in a stern tone, causing the girl to look up at him; her eyes looked dead. "You can't keep doing this to yourself. I'm sorry you lost your parents, I truly am, but you can't starve yourself like this. I'm telling you this because I care for you. I don't want you to kill yourself over this. So please eat some food."

"I'm sorry, Baron," she said quietly, "I will try harder. It's just hard to…"

"It's okay, love," he said in a softer tone, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I know it's hard for you but I just want you to keep yourself alive."

"Okay," she replied. "Baron, could you pass me the soup please?"

A smile spread on Baron's face and he did as she asked. "As you wish," he said in a loving tone.

Charisse smiled a bit and chowed down on her food. It felt warm and filling as it went down her throat. She continued eating until the food was gone from her bowl. She noticed Baron watching her with a tender look in his eyes and she just gave him a curious look.

"What?" she asked, wiping her mouth. "Have I got something on my face?"

Suddenly, everything stopped. Baron leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss to her soft lips. It wasn't one of those earth-shattering kisses like they were in the movies but something about this kiss left Charisse breathless. However, it ended too soon when Baron pulled away, looking totally ashamed of himself. Charisse's heart dropped. Did he regret kissing her?

"I'm sorry," he whispered regretfully. "I had no idea what just came over me. I couldn't help myself."

Charisse just blinked. "Why did you kiss me if you're sorry?" she asked breathlessly.

Baron sighed, closed his eyes, and shook his head. "I just…wanted to…kiss you," he explained quietly. "I have wanted to for a while now."

"Then why didn't you?" she asked again, feeling her heart double in speed.

When Baron looked at her, his feline eyes were so heartbreakingly lovely that she nearly melted on the spot. "I didn't want to take advantage of you in your time of mourning," he replied tenderly. "You needed your time to nurse the wounds you had so I backed off for a while. It was hard to restrain myself, I admit it, but it was fulfilling to watch you grow."

"So what are you saying exactly?" Charisse asked almost desperately.

"I don't know how to say it without sounding stupid," admitted Baron, shrugging a bit, "so I'll let the music do the talking."

He got up, walked over to a radio, and pressed the play button. A sweet, gentle song played and it almost made tears well up in Charisse's eyes when she heard the song. It was one of her favorite melodies from _The Lizzie McGuire Movie_ called "Open Your Heart to Love" by LMNT; however when Baron sang it to her, the group was dethroned.

_"You've been searching the world to find true love,_

_ Looking in all the wrong places,_

_ When all of the time you've been blind to love,_

_ It's plain as the nose on your faces._

_ (Chorus)_

_ It's here, it's now,_

_ Open your eyes and see it,_

_ Right here, right now,_

_ Open your eyes to love…"_

Slowly, Baron approached Charisse, took her hands in his, and pulled her to her feet so he could look her in the eyes as he continued singing.

_"You've been down on yourself thinking something's wrong,_

_ Wondering why love has never found you,_

_ Don't you know it's been right here all along,_

_ If only you looked around you_

_ (Chorus)_

_ It's here, it's now,_

_ Open your eyes and see it,_

_ Right here, right now,_

_ Open your eyes to love…"_

As the music swelled, tears finally rolled down Charisse's face and she smiled at Baron, feeling love well up in her chest.

_"Love has been right by your side,_

_ But, oh so close that you couldn't see,_

_ If love could speak, it would shout to the sky,_

_ I've always been here and I always will be…_

_ (Chorus)_

_ I'm here, I'm now,_

_ Open your eyes and see me,_

_ Right here, right now,_

_ Open your eyes to love,_

_ Open your mind to love,_

_ Open your eyes to love." _

After finishing that chord, Baron got attacked by Charisse kissing him square on the lips and that's when it happened. _Screw self-control, _he thought as he lifted her up and brought her over to the couch with him, kissing her passionately. Their lips moved in sync as Baron caressed every known inch of her body that he got accustomed to. All the time holding her and hugging her had led to this. He loved her. He wanted her…right now. As his deft fingers slid up her thin shirt, he felt her soft skin and nearly groaned in appreciation at the access he was getting. He nearly got her shirt off if two rude guests hadn't decided to walk in right now.

The couple started when the door to the Bureau opened and there stood Muta and Toto looking thunderstruck. Like fishes, their eyes were wide and their mouths were moving spastically but no sound came out. Baron would have laughed if the situation wasn't so embarrassing. Why oh why did he leave the Bureau unlocked? More importantly, why didn't they knock?

"We did knock," Muta offered weakly, still looking shocked. "Were you two just making out?"

Both Baron and Charisse flushed, looking totally embarrassed, as they made themselves look presentable. The two held hands as they stared at Muta and Toto, waiting for the others to speak.

"Can we help you?" Baron asked in a dignified tone like he wasn't caught kissing Charisse.

"We…just came to see how Charisse is doing," explained Toto. "I guess we got an answer to that question." He placed his wings in front of his beak to stifle his giggles.

"Oh come on," snorted Muta in exasperation. "We knew they would cave to the sexual tension sooner or later, Birdbrain. Even a beak-brain like you would know that."

Toto glared at the fat cat. "Wanna run that by me again, Fatso?" he asked rhetorically. "I thought your brains were full of marshmallows since you look like one."

"Oh it's on," hissed Muta, moving to get into attack mode.

"My pleasure, Lard-belly," remarked Toto, assuming an offense position.

"OUT!" shouted Baron, pointing to the door. "Get out of my house!"

The two animals ran out the door, leaving Baron and Charisse alone. Baron slammed the door shut and locked it before turning to look back to his love, who giggled in amusement.

"You find this funny, don't you?" he asked, smiling a bit.

She nodded, giggling some more.

Baron smirked at her evilly before attacking her in kisses, nips, and licks. Suddenly, her giggles turned to light moans as the two engaged in a fierce battle of kisses and love. In the midst of all the passion, Baron scooped up his love and carried her off to his bedroom. Finally, all the tension and waiting ended there and the two made love to each other ardently. After it ended, Baron laid down next to Charisse and pulled her up against him so he could snuggle with her until dawn.

_**A/N: Okay, before any of you say anything, yes Charisse will turn into a cat at the end but this is just going to show how much Baron could take. I mean, how long can a guy, even a dapper cat like Baron, run on abstinence? I mean get real. :) R&R! There's more to come!**_


	6. Chapter 5: Acceptance

**Until finally we have to accept that we have done everything we can. We let go. We let go and move into acceptance.**

—**Meredith Grey**, _**Grey's Anatomy**_

Chapter 5: Acceptance

When Charisse woke up the next morning, she felt some aches in her limbs but it was nothing a Tylenol couldn't fix. She sat up in bed and an arm around her waist almost made her jump out of her skin. She looked over and saw Baron, bare except for his tawny fur. Her heart leapt in her chest and an audible gasp escaped her throat. Baron's large, gentle hand stroked the small of her back and she nearly sighed in joy. It felt like he was touching her with the gentlest touches that caused her skin to prickle delightfully. She finally smiled at Baron and gave him a loving look. When he wasn't waking up, she bent down and bestowed a soft kiss on his furry lips.

"Wake up, my Baron," she whispered, placing her lips close to his ear.

Baron's green eyes opened and he gave Charisse a loving look before placing a kiss on her lips. "Good morning, my love," he whispered. "Did you enjoy last night?"

"Very much so," she replied, smiling brightly. "Did you enjoy it?"

"More than you'll ever know," he said gently, kissing her cheek softly. "It was very…pleasurable for me. So how do you feel?" Concern glowed in his eyes.

"Better," she answered. "I feel…lighter, like the weight on my shoulders and chest are gone. I understand now."

"What do you understand?" asked Baron, stepping out of the bed to put on his clothes.

"Even though my parents are gone," she said, "I can continue living on with the ones I love and even though it's hard, I know I will always be okay, no matter what obstacle I have to face. Thanks to you, Baron, I was able to overcome my grief. I will always miss my parents but they live on in my heart. Thank you for being there for me, Baron."

Love glowed in Baron's eyes and he gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. "You're welcome, love," he whispered lovingly. "I was glad I was able to help. I love you so much, Charisse."

"I love you too, Baron," she replied genuinely, giving him another kiss on the lips.

Finally, she got out of bed, taking the sheet along with her, so she could go take a shower. Her body was a bit dirty from…activities she and Baron did hours prior. Just the thought of it made her blush. When she got the water in the shower to warm, she released the sheet and stepped into the spray of the water. As the warm water soothed the aching muscles in her body, she closed her eyes, smiled, and let out a nice long sigh of contentment. She grabbed some shampoo, unscrewed the cap, and squirted a good amount of soap into her palm. As she massaged the soap into her scalp, she heard the door to the bathroom open and through the curtain, she saw Baron standing there in his usual suit.

She flushed brightly as she rinsed the shampoo from her hair but pretended that Baron wasn't there. Taking the conditioner bottle in her hands, she squirted some soap into her palm and smoothed it into the edges of her hair. After she rinsed it out, she grabbed a washcloth and washed her body and feminine areas. Finally, she used hand soap to clean her underarms and turned the water on cool to close the pores in her scalp. When she shut the water off, she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body before stepping out to meet Baron.

The cat smiled down to her and she returned the smile, flushing a bit from the heat of the shower and embarrassment. As she walked out of the bathroom, she sent a coquettish grin over her shoulder, which caused Baron to follow her out and into his bedroom. When she dropped the towel, he respectfully turned away and closed his eyes so he wouldn't be tempted to look over at her.

After she dried and dressed herself, she towel-dried her hair and smiled at Baron lightly. He finally turned back around and collected Charisse in a tight warm hug. He bestowed a kiss on her lips and took her hand to lead her into the Bureau main office so they could talk.

"Charisse," said Baron softly as soon as they sat on the couch together, "do you want to be with me forever?"

"Yes," she replied softly, smiling slightly. "But, Baron, you're a cat and I'm a human. How will we work that out?"

Baron took her hands in his. "Well, recently, King Lune has given me a potion that could turn a human into a cat if they so wish," he explained, "but I want you to be sure if you want to."

He was surprised by Charisse's fierce expression but he said nothing. "My family is gone," she said firmly. "I have nothing left in the human world for me. I've graduated, I'm of age, I can choose for myself now." Tears welled up in her eyes but it wasn't because she was sad; she was just upset that her parents wouldn't be there when she walked down the aisle.

"I know," he said gently, caressing her face, "which is why I asked your permission for the potion."

Like a magician, he pulled out a potion vial with shimmering blue liquid and handed it to her with a gentle expression on his face. "Take one sip and you will turn into a cat," he instructed.

Charisse uncorked it and took a sip of the liquid; it tasted like blueberries but it wasn't unpleasant. Suddenly, she felt her form convulse and white fur sprouted around her skin but her brown hair remained at the top of her head. Her hands were the same but they were pure white with fuzzy fur and her eyes were still brown but had slits as the pupils. Her clothes weren't baggy on her and she felt lighter now. She looked back and saw a long white tail growing from the top of her rump.

"H-how do I look?" she asked Baron, who stared at her like he just saw heaven.

"Like a beautiful angel," he replied softly, gathering her in his arms. "We're the same now. I love you more than anything."

"I love you too," she whispered, pressing her new furry lips to his.

The two lovers held each other and enjoyed each other's company until the stars went blue, showing how much they loved and cared for each other. Every step of the way.

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this sappy yet cute chapter! Please R&R!**_


	7. Chapter 6: Engagement

Chapter 6: Engagement

A few days later, Baron and Charisse were walking around a nice pond in the Cat Kingdom. It was a nice day; the sun was shining, the breeze was fair, and the weather was warm. Baron walked with his walking stick in hand and Charisse's hand in his elbow crook. With his top hat on his head to keep the sun out of his eyes, he smiled at Charisse and pulled her into a loving embrace. He took his hat off his head and placed it in front of his and Charisse's faces so they could kiss without anyone spying on them. He knew that Natoru would be looking if he had a chance…

After the two pulled back, they smiled at each other before twining in a tight hug. Baron felt a rush of emotions as he felt her warm little form against his body and he just remembered that the box was still in his pocket. Everyone, except Charisse, knew that Baron was going to propose to the said girl later at dinner. The reason he wanted to do it so formally was because he was raised in the generation where proposing was a big deal. Instead of buying her one of those fancy rings with big jewels, he bought her a pure gold band with the words "Ich liebe dich" inscribed in it.

"Are you okay, Humbert?" asked Charisse, gaining his attention. "You look distracted…"

He gave her a loving look and kiss on the forehead, taking her hand in his. "I'm fine, love," he replied gently, "really. Let's go back to the castle. Dinner's about to start."

"Okay," said the girl, smiling brightly. "Let's go." With that, the couple linked arms and walked back to the castle together.

…

Charisse stood in Lune and Yuki's room as the cat maids fussed over her and dressed her in a fancy blue gown that had a full long skirt and was made of silk and satin. Finally, they ran a brush through her tangle of brown hair and tied it up in an elegant bun. After slipping some white high heels on, Charisse smiled at her reflection and thanked the maids for their help. Then, she walked out of the room and down to the ballroom where dinner was to be held.

Butterflies flittered in her stomach as she walked down. She didn't know why but she was so excited over everything that was happening: She was with Baron, she was able to see Yuki and Lune again, and she was a cat like her true love. It was all so exhilarating like a roller coaster ride. As she walked down to the dinner hall, she noticed there were a whole lot of guests that were cats and everyone was dressed up like a party. Was there a wedding going on?

When Charisse walked in the hall, she saw Baron standing with Lune and Yuki and her heart stopped. He looked so handsome in his black pressed suit and royal-blue cape. The black feathered hat on his head made him look so debonair and dashing. When he noticed Charisse, he turned and smiled at her lovingly, inviting her in with his eyes. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest.

"You look very pretty, Miss Charisse," said Lune politely, taking her hand in his and kissed it before turning to shake hands with Baron. "You've chosen a beautiful woman, Baron. It's about time you settled down." He gave Baron a friendly wink before wrapping his arm around Yuki's waist.

"It's good to see you again, King Lune," whispered Charisse shyly, curtseying slightly.

"It's very nice to see you again too, Charisse," he said kindly. "We're so sorry about your parents, though. Please accept our condolences." He bowed to Charisse, whose eyes filled with tears at the mention of her parents.

Baron saw this and wrapped the sad girl in a tight embrace, kissing her brow. "It's okay, love," he whispered tenderly. "It'll be okay."

Lune looked ashamed of bringing the girl to tears. "I'm so sorry, Baron," he said quietly. "I didn't mean to make her cry."

"No, no," interrupted Baron with a shake of his head. "It's alright, Lune, there's no harm done. Come along, Charisse," he now spoke to the girl lovingly, "let's go sit down. Dinner's about to start."

The two sat down in chairs next to Lune and Yuki's and they held hands with loving smiles on their faces. From a mile away, you could tell that Baron and Charisse were very much in love just by the smiles on their faces.

…

After a satisfying meal, Baron suddenly stood up from his seat and addressed everyone the way a king would. At first, it startled Charisse but then she flushed and ducked her head a bit.

"Toms and mollies," he said in a loud voice, attracting everyone's attention, "could I have your attention please? Thank you. Now, as you know, I have brought a female companion with me. Charisse is the love of my life and I wish to spend the rest of my nine lives with her. I want you all to be a witness to this." Now, he turned to a blushing Charisse, grabbed her by the hand, and pulled her up in a standing position. He got down on one knee and pulled out the wedding band he got for her.

"Charisse, my darling Charisse," he addressed her so lovingly, "would you do me the honor and privilege and become my wife? I can't promise riches or fame but I will do all I can to make you happy. I'll do everything in my power to hold you and make you the happiest woman ever. Please, make me the happiest man and say yes."

Before Charisse could speak, though, Baron actually began singing to her…in front of everybody and the cat orchestra played a soft gentle tune that made her smile.

_"When I look in your eyes _

_There I see _

_Just what you mean to me_

_Here in my heart I believe_

_Your love is all I'll ever need_

_Holdin' you close through the night_

_I need you, yeah_

_One look in your eyes and there I see_

_What happiness really means_

_The love that we share makes life so sweet_

_Together we'll always be_

_This pledge of love feels so right_

_And, ooh, I need you…"_

He took her hands in his, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and walked out in the middle of the floor with her so everyone could see the performance.

_"(Chorus)_

_Here and now_

_I promise to love faithfully [faithfully]_

_You're all I need_

_Here and now_

_I vow to be one with thee [you and me], hey_

_Your love is all [I need] I need,_

_(Next Verse)_

_When I look in your eyes, there I'll see_

_All that a love should really be_

_And I need you more and more each day_

_Nothin' can take your love away_

_More than I dare to dream_

_I need you_

_Here and now_

_I promise to love faithfully [faithfully]_

_You're all I need_

_Here and now_

_I vow to be one with thee [you and me], yeah_

_Your love is all I need_

_[Starting here] Ooh, and I'm starting now_

_I believe [I believe in love], I believe_

_[Starting here] I'm starting right here_

_[Starting now] Right now because I believe in your love_

_So I'm glad to take the vow_

_Here and now, oh_

_I promise to love faithfully [faithfully]_

_You're all I need_

_Here and now, yeah_

_I vow to be one with thee [you and me], yeah_

_Your love is all I need." _

When the song ended, Baron gave the now-crying girl a tight hug and kissed her tenderly on the lips, causing the whole room to erupt with applause and whoops. Yuki and Lune smiled at the sight and held hands tightly.

"So," said Baron once they separated, "will you marry me?"

Charisse grinned joyfully and took Baron's hands in hers. "Yes," she said joyfully. "I will."

Indescribable joy filled Baron as he slid the wedding band on her left ring finger. He then gathered the girl in his arms and kissed her soundly on the lips. The two lovers blocked out the sound of cheering and dreamed of the life they would have together from now on and forevermore.

_**A/N: I hope you liked this one. The song used in this chapter is called Here and Now by Luther Vandross. R&R!**_


	8. Epilogue: Oh Happy Days

Epilogue: Oh Happy Days

Since Baron and Charisse wanted to marry soon, they put the date for a few weeks after the announcement. Animal weddings were different from humans, even if the two cats were more human than cats. They didn't have to worry about too many outfits and they couldn't drink alcoholic drinks that much because the drinks weren't made for animals. The only outfits to be fussed over were the wedding gown and groom's tuxedo. Yuki placed her seamstresses in charge of the wedding gown and it was a lovely cream colored gown that made Charisse look like an angel.

The wedding day came upon them and Baron stood in his dressing room nervously, unable to shake the nerves in his body. Muta and Toto, who were the best man and usher respectively, tried to keep Baron calm but to no avail. He was shaking more than a drowned Chihuahua and his eyes were as wide as saucers. Poor Baron nearly fainted because how nervous yet excited he was. His heart was pounding and his hands were sweating through the cream colored gloves he wore.

"Baron, calm yourself down," said Muta, patting the overwrought Baron on the back. "There's no need to worry. All you have to do is stand at the alter, repeat after the preacher, slide the ring on her finger, and then kiss her. Seems pretty easy, doesn't it?"

"Have you ever been married?" asked Baron anxiously, turning to face his friend.

"No," replied Muta, "but I've seen them on TV and we went to Yuki and Lune's wedding so I know what we're in for. Just breathe, Baron. In and out."

Baron did as instructed and found himself surprisingly calm. His heart still pounded fast but he was looking forward to call Charisse his wife. _Mrs. Charisse von Jikkingen, _he thought lovingly. _It has a nice ring to it. I love her…_

"Is the groom ready?" asked Lune, poking his head in. "Everyone is in their seats waiting for the groom and his men."

Muta and Toto looked over to Baron in reply and the Sir Cat nodded with a smile growing on his face. "Yes, we're ready," he answered confidently.

Lune gave them a smile and disappeared to the main hall of the castle where the ceremony was to be held. Baron gave his black suit one last smooth and he walked out the doors with Muta and Toto flanking him. _And I wouldn't have it any other way, _he was thinking with a smile on his face as the three made their way into the room.

…

In the bride's dressing room, Charisse was near to tears because how nervous and ecstatic she was yet she wished her parents and friends were here to witness her wedding. Yuki, who was her maid of honor, soothed the overwrought girl and handed her the bouquet of roses that they picked out a few weeks prior. Charisse didn't need to wear makeup so it didn't take so long for the bride to get ready. All they had to do was put the veil on her head and slide her high heels on. Contrary to living in Japan, Charisse was an American woman and wanted the wedding to be western, like her parents' before her.

"You look beautiful," said Yuki gently after Charisse's veil was put on. "Are you ready to become Baroness von Jikkingen?"

"Oh my God…" groaned Charisse fearfully. "I just remembered that. A baroness, me, really? I'm not fit to be a baroness, Yuki…"

"Yes, you are," said Yuki firmly. "Baron loves you for who you are, not who you're about to become."

"I know," breathed Charisse. "It's just…I'm so nervous."

Yuki smiled lightly. "Don't worry," she said softly, patting Charisse on the back. "You'll be wonderful."

Suddenly, Lune poked his head in and asked, "Is the bride ready? Everyone's waiting…"

Yuki shooed him away by pushing him out. "Yes, the bride is ready, love," she said gently. "Now go."

The king smiled and walked out. Yuki turned and looked at the nervous bride. Charisse smiled at her maid of honor and nodded resolutely. _I'm ready to become Charisse von Jikkingen._

"I'm ready," she breathed, taking her bouquet in her hands. "Let's go, Yuki."

The white cat with sapphire eyes nodded and followed Charisse out of the dressing room.

…

Baron stood at the altar, feeling his hands beginning to sweat again but when he heard the music that announced the bride's entrance, he looked over and saw his Charisse floating towards him in a vision of angelic white. As she got closer and closer to him, he felt his mouth go dry and his knees get weak. She looked like an angel. He knew that at that moment his nerves were gone, replaced with the love he held for her. As soon as she reached him, she took his hand in hers and they stared into each other's eyes. Finally, the minister began to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the holiest state of matrimony…" And he went on and on until he asked for the rings.

Yuki handed the ring to Charisse and Lune handed the ring to Baron and the couple faced each other. The priest finally told Baron to say the vows.

"Repeat after me, Baron," said the priest, reading from his book. "'I have for you a golden ring…'"

"I have for you a golden ring," repeated Baron, gazing at Charisse with the utmost love and joy.

"'The most precious metal symbolizes…'"

"The most precious metal symbolizes…" Baron's voice started to get choked up with emotion.

"'That your love is the most precious element in my life…'"

"That you love is the most precious element in my life…"

"'The ring has no beginning and no ending…'"

"The ring has no beginning and no ending…"

"'Which symbolizes the love between us will never cease…'"

"Which symbolizes the love between us will never cease…"

"'I place it on your finger as a visible sign…'"

"I place it on your finger as a visible sign…"

"'Of the vows which have made us husband and wife…'"

"Of the vows which have made us husband and wife." Baron smiled as tears of joy ran down his cheeks when he slid the precious band on Charisse's finger.

Charisse began crying as well as began repeating after the priest.

"'I have for you a golden ring…'"

"I have for you this golden ring…" Charisse's voice choked up but she was smiling widely.

"'The most precious metal symbolizes…'"

"The most precious metal symbolizes…"

"'That your love is the most precious element in my life…'"

"That your love is the most precious element in my life…"

"'The ring has no beginning and no ending…'"

"The ring has no beginning and no ending…"

"'Which symbolizes the love between us will never cease…'"

"Which symbolizes the love between us will never cease…"

"'I place it on your finger as a visible sign…'"

"I place it on your finger as a visible sign…"

"'Of the vows which have made us husband and wife…'"

"Of the vows which have made us husband and wife," finished Charisse, sliding Baron's ring on his finger.

The priest smiled and continued on, "Will you, Baron Humbert von Jikkingen, take Charisse Aleena Carr as your wedded wife in the holiest state of matrimony? Will you obey her, serve her, and forsake all others so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," answered Baron, affirming his love in those two words.

"Will you, Charisse Aleena Carr, take Baron Humbert von Jikkingen as your wedded husband in the holiest state of matrimony? Will you obey him, serve him, and forsake all others so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," answered Charisse in a tone just as strong as Baron's.

"Humbert," said the priest, turning to Baron, "you may kiss the bride."

Baron pulled Charisse in a tight embrace and gave her a gentle, loving kiss. Gone were all the doubts they had from before. Now, they felt love and joy that surely even the cosmos and souls in heaven could feel and it would never fade or alter.

…

The reception wasn't too long but at the end of it, the couple got on Toto's back and they went off to their honeymoon place. Where they're going, you ask? Well, Baron got them a special place in Hawaii where they could enjoy each other's love and devotion for a whole week. As the newlyweds sat on the bird, they shared kisses one after the other, passionate than the one before. Baron held his wife to him before he began speaking.

"I'm so happy that we're finally married, Baroness von Jikkingen," he murmured lovingly.

"I'm happy too," she whispered back, clinging to him as her tears began flowing into his shirt. "I wonder if my parents are watching from heaven…"

"They are," affirmed Baron, kissing his wife soundly. "I know they are."

The two shared another kiss and they held each other, relishing the time they had together. Just like stars, the newlyweds glowed and sparkled with joy because they were finally joined body, mind, and soul. Just like the words from the ending of fairy tales, they all lived happily ever after, and even after that.

_**A/N: Ending to the loving story I made! Stick around for the sequel "Cycles of Love and Life"! Enjoy and R&R!**_


End file.
